Messages from the Dead
by twilighter890
Summary: Hurley gets a visit from a ghost who needs him to tell the others something.
1. Chapter 1

Just watched last night episode and I loved it!! After hearing Jack's admission to Hurley about how he blames himself for Juliet's death.. I figured I'd write this little two shot.

* * *

It was the morning after Jack, Sun, Lapidus, and Hurley found the other survivors with Locke. After the night of tense stares from Jack and Locke, they all caught up on what was happening since they split.

Hurley was out in the jungle walking around alone when he heard the whispers. He expected to see Michael walking around so he didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey dude." He said absently.

"Hi Hugo." It wasn't Michael. It was a distinct female voice. It had an authorative, but kind ring to it. He noted that it wasn't Libby sadly.

He recognized the voice almost immediately and turned around. Standing there in the middle of the jungle was the figure of a blond woman. The very blonde woman that Jack said he was the cause of killing.

"Juliet?" Hurley was obviously surprised. He hadn't even thought of her still being on the island.

"That's all I get? Juliet? No, hello? It's good to see you? Anything?" She said mildly amused.

"Hey Juliet. It's good to see you. But uh.. no offense but why are you here." he asked unsure of himself. Juliet always had the power to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Because I'm bored. Being dead. It's really not that much fun. Oh and I thought I'd give you a message." she said.

"That's not what I meant. Why are you still here. On the island. You should be.. not here." Hurley tried to explain.

Juliet regarded him carefully. "Do you know how many people I've killed on this Island? I'll give you a hint. It's more then Jack and James, and even Kate."

"So like, your in Hell?" He asked.

"My personal Hell. There are upsides though. I can still keep an eye on everything and everyone." she responded.

"You're here forever?" Hurley started to feel bad. He was aware of how much Juliet hated it here.

"No. I'm here until you all get off the Island. Same with everybody dead who's killed on the Island. But enough with the questions about me. I have some things I need to tell you."

Juliet took a troubled breath. Hurley regarded her thoughtfully. She looked disturbed.

"I want you to tell Jack that I don't… blame him. I heard what you guys were saying about me. I hear everything. As much as I resent Jack, He didn't get me killed." She said the turned sad, "I let go."

He smiled a bit. "I'll tell him."

"I'm not done. He needs to trust himself again. Take charge. He was an idiot to follow you. Just like you're an idiot to come here. You have to realize that That's not John Locke."

"Of course I realize it. We need him though."

"Will you tell him?" she asked again.

"Of course."

"Good. Oh and," She began a bit embarrassedly, "Tell James I love him. And I would have said yes. He'll know what that means. And that playing both side is dangerous, But I still got his back."

She smiled. "Your doing a good job, Hurley. For that, I'll give you a quick message."

He looked at her carefully. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Libby. She told me to tell you that everything she said about having feelings for you were and still are true. She's watching over you."

Hurley was speechless. He felt tears well up. "Thank you." He said to her.

And with one more sad look Juliet turned and started to walk back into the woods.

"Wait Juliet. I'm sorry you died." He said awkwardly.

She laughed. "So am I." Then she disappeared.

And Hurley began his walk back to camp. He would tell Jack and Sawyer.

* * *

Next chapter will be Hurley telling.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who review!!!! I've decided to turn this into a three shot.

* * *

It was around noon before Hurley finally got the courage to share what Juliet had said. Due to the fact that he's not sure how Sawyer would act, or even if he would believe him, Hurley decided to go to Jack first and tell him.

Jack was sitting there, near the camp fire, talking to Kate.

"Hey, Jack man?" Hurley asked nervously. Jack turned his head to smile at him.

"What do you need, Hurley." Jack asked.

"Can we talk?" Hurley inquired. He then glanced at Kate, "Alone."

Kate looked confused as to why she was not wanted in the conversation. Jack looked perplexed. He looked around then got up and responded.

"Sure. We can talk in the woods."

They both made their way to the woods quietly. Jack was growing a bit antsy. He was wondering whether Hurley thought that coming here was a mistake. As much as he wanted to follow Hurley, he also wanted to stay with Kate. And Kate's loyalties see to now lie with Locke.

After a short distance past the trees, but far enough to not be heard by others, Hurley stopped.

"What is, Hurley? Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

It took Hurley a moment to talk. He was thinking about how to put it. He decided he should just come out and say it.

"She doesn't blame you, dude." Hurley said.

"What? Who doesn't blame me? What are you talking about." Jack was confused and beginning to get frustrated. He had better things to do then try to solve Hurley's riddle.

Hurley was quiet again. This was harder then he thought. He didn't want to piss Jack off. He knew that at one time Jack and Juliet were close.

"Alright man, your going to have hard enough time understanding this so I'll just come out and say." Hurley knew he was beginning to babble. He figured it would be like a band aid. He started again.

"Juliet. Juliet doesn't blame you for her death."

'That felt better' Hurley thought.

Jack was silent. After a minute of silence, Jack spoke.

"And how would you know that she doesn't." He said.

"I…well I sort of talked to her this morning. She said she listened to our conversation. She was very… disturbed that you thought it was your fault."

"You talked to Juliet? Hurley if this is a joke, It's not funny."

"Jack, I asked to trust me. I'm telling you the truth. I talked to her." Hurley stated somberly.

"It's not that I don't trust you. Are you sure it was Juliet?" Jack tried to clarify.

Hurley gave him a disbelieving look. "Of course I'm sure. Now do you want to here what she told me to tell you?"

Jack sat down a nearby rock and put his hands on his face. "Tell me."

Hurley sighed and began. "Like I said, she said that she doesn't blame you for her death. She said that it wasn't your fault. She was the one who let go. She made the choice"

"If it wasn't for me… she wouldn't have had to make that choice. Her and Sawyer would be happy in the real world." Jack said tiredly. He felt terrible for what he did.

"I don't think that that's how she sees it, Jack."

"She doesn't? How else would she see it Hurley?" Jack snapped raising his voice a bit. "I wanted to be a hero. No matter what costs. I dragged her out of a life she loved. And because of that, she lost her life." He was shouting now. And at some point the stood up and got into Hurley's face.

"I don't know how she sees it! I'm just telling you what she said." Hurley yelled right back. "Juliet does not blame you for her death! Get it through your head!"

Jack stood there stunned. He then slowly sunk back down onto the rock.

"She should. I blame me."

"Well maybe that's your problem, Jack. Juliet let go of Sawyer's hand to save us. To save him. That's not your fault. How I see it. That's love."

Jack was quiet again. He thought about that.

"Do you think it's my fault?"

"I think that if Juliet doesn't think so. No one else should. What I do think dude, is that you need to let it go." Hurley responded with unusual seriousness.

Jack nodded slowly. "Is that all she said?"

Hurley smiled. "No. She wants you to trust your self again. To take charge of your life."

Hurley stopped. He didn't really want to talk about the part where Juliet called them both idiots.

"Is there something else.?"

"Maybe." Hurley admit begrudgingly "She might have also mentioned something about me and you being idiots."

Jack looked taken aback. He then laughed. "Why?"

"For coming here."

"Oh." jack nodded. "Is that it?"

"That's all she said for you." Hurley replied.

"What do you mean 'for me' ?" Jack asked.

"She also had a message for Sawyer."

Jack looked away. "I don't know if I can just let Juliet's death go."

"Try. Juliet thought you could."

Jack nodded. They walked back to camp silently.

"Thank you, Juliet." Jack whispered.

"What was that?" Hurley called from a little bit behind.

Jack only smiled.

* * *

So today is my birth day!!! I'm finally 13!!!!! please review for a present

Ok so I've decided to make this a 3 shot. This whole thing turned out a lot longer then I had anticipated.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so as much as I love Juliet and Sawyer's pair. This fic was mainly about Jack letting go. So this chapter won't be as long as the other. I think I have a plot for a sequel is it's wanted.

Oh and for the sake of this fic, lets pretend Locke's camp, is close to the beach.

* * *

Hurley didn't know what he would say to Sawyer. Truth was he was always a bit scared of him. The more he thought about it, the more Hurley figured it would be better to try an sugar coat the whole thing.

Sawyer and Jack were opposites.

'Well, except for their taste in women.' Hurley thought wryly.

But opposites the same. He told Jack bluntly, so he'd be softer to Sawyer.

Hurley had an idea where Sawyer would be.

It was a long walk to the beach. Maybe a half an hour. But he was there.

Sawyer was sitting on the beach. He was just staring out at the water. Probably thinking of what's coming.

Hurley walks across the sand and plops down next to Sawyer. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"Something I can help you with, Hugo?" He said.

"Did you know its been almost four years since I've seen Libby." Hurley began. Sawyer stiffened. "But there's not a day that goes bye that I don't think of her."

Sawyer looked at him suspiciously. "Is there a reason your sharing this?"

"Think it will be the same with you and Juliet?" Hurley asked.

"Now wait just minute. I'm not talking about this." Sawyer said angrily while beginning to stand up.

"No Sawyer wait. I didn't mean to make you upset. Listen I just wanted to talk to you about something. Please just sit down." Hurley started to panic.

Sawyer looked at him hard. Then reluctantly sat back down.

"What do you want to talk about. If it has something to do with Juliet, then I don't really want to here it." he said. Looking at the ocean.

"You'll want to hear this. So just hear me out." Hurley started again. "I asked that because of something Jack said to me last night. Did you know that he blamed himself for Juliet's… you know… her death."

Sawyer glared at the water. "He shouldn't. It was my fault."

Hurley groaned. "Dude not again. It's not your fault, it's not Jack's fault. Juliet said so." Hurley then winced.

Sawyer froze. Then shot up off the sand.

"What did you just say?" Sawyer demanded enraged.

"Dude, I didn't mean to just spring it on you that way. But here it goes. I talked to Juliet this morning."

Sawyer puller him off the ground then dragged him up the sand and shoved him up against a tree.

"Juliet is dead. She's gone. Died in my arms. You didn't talk to her. You just have a death wish." he yelled. "She's dead." Sawyer crumpled and let go of him. His face showed pain.

He backed up. And walked back towards the spot he was sitting at. And plopped down.

"Whatever your trying to do, Hurley, just stop. I don't know what your doing, but just don't. And especially don't drag Juliet into this."

"Look, I know that your not going to believe me, but I need you to trust me. What Juliet said to Jack helped him get passed her death. I hope what she says to you will help you." Hurley spoke with an unusual seriousness.

"Oh yeah and what did Juliet say." Sawyer said mockingly. But Hurley could hear his voice waver.

"A few things actually. The first is basic. She loves you."

He snorted. "If she loved me, she wouldn't have let go. She would have fought harder!" Sawyer argued.

"She let go to save you. To save everyone. She knew that giving up her fight, would enable everyone else to win theirs. She's a hero."

Hurley could hear ghostly laughing in the background. Juliet's laugh.

"I only wanted to win the fight, if it was with her. I only wanted her." He mumbled the last bit.

"She only wanted you to. Which brings me back to the ret of what she said. She said, she would have said yes. She told me you'd know what that means." He said unsure.

And for the first time since she died, Sawyer broke out in a huge but still sad smile.

"She woulda said yeah." His voice cracked.

"That's not all. She wanted me to warn you also. Playing both sides is dangerous. But she said something about still having your back? I hope you know what that means Cause I don't have a clue."

Sawyer looked at him with wide eyes. "She still has my back." He said. "You really did talk to her. No one but us could know what that is." He said quickly.

"Yeah I talked to her."

"That's' it?" Sawyer asked shaky.

"Yeah man. That's it."

"Thanks."

Hurley walked away, back towards the jungle. He sensed Sawyer needed some alone time.

Once he was past the first trees. Sawyer cried. He cried for everything that would have been. Everything that should have been. But won't be.

Once Hurley was about 15 minutes into the walk back to the trees he smiled.

"I'll be talking to you soon, Hurley." Juliet's voice rang through the trees.

* * *

There you have it. It's the end of my 3 shot. But if you noticed, I left it open for a sequel.

Review. Please. And thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday.


End file.
